Give Me Back The World I Threw Away
by Kae A
Summary: Near on three quarters of a century had passed since he had said the words that echoed in her head. They had for years now. Every time something seemed to go wrong, they'd replay over and over. But each time she resisted the urge to follow through on them. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This has been a work in progress for a very long time. In fact it is about 3 different Caroline/Klaus fics that I started, got stuck on and have now taped together. Hopefully is works! As usual, I own nothing.

* * *

**Give Me Back The World I Threw Away**

_"Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century."_

Near on three quarters of a century had passed since he had said the words that echoed in her head. They had for years now. Every time something seemed to go wrong, they'd replay over and over. But each time she resisted the urge to follow through on them. Until now.

She thought she saw him once in Paris. She had been stood at the check in desk at a hotel she now can't remember the name of. 'He' walked straight past her; trailed by what she assumed would be two of his hybrids. She would have sworn on her father's grave it had been him. Following him would have been a mistake, she wasn't ready to see him; she didn't know she needed to be ready.

It wasn't until later when she counted the days. Twenty two thousand, nine hundred and ninety five to be exact. She hadn't intended on letting so much time pass. But life, in the loosest sense of the word, got in the way. She went to college, a few times. The first time with Matt. She worked, never for more than a few years at a time. She travelled. Visiting all the places he said he would take her. Looking back she wasn't sure if this was a conscious decision or not.

She travelled first with Tyler. It didn't last, maybe five years at most. Each place they visited, there was another hybrid to unsire. Hayley was never too far behind them. At first it didn't bother her. Having female company was nice occasionally. But soon it became tiresome. She wanted to help but she often felt in the way. Hayley was there, doing everything right and it led to fights. Part of her still thought Tyler resented her for Chris' death. And eventually they parted way. She hasn't seen him in twenty years now.

Later she met with Elena in Europe. They travelled around Spain before spending a couple of years living in Barcelona. Soon Damon joined them and it became clear she was the third wheel. So parted way. She still sees them as regularly as an immortal can when time isn't an issue. Last she heard they were in Rome.

Her path crossed with Stefan in New Orleans as she travelled across the States. She hadn't seen him in almost fifteen years, not since he left after the cure turned out to be a hoax. Rumours suggested it had destoryed him and he reverted back to his ripper ways. Rumours also said it had been Damon to bring him back from the edge once more. They ended up spending five years together in that city.

After forty five she slipped quietly into Mystic Falls. Her mother had found a partner so had been unable to visit her old family home. Not enough time had passed for her to become unrecognisable. So she wandered around what had once been her home town. Everything was the same and different all at the same time.

After a couple more years she got word from Matt that her mother had passed. The last time she had seen her had been in Mystic Fall's cemetery; the only secluded spot her then elderly mother could meet her. She attended the funeral, keeping her distance. Only Matt saw her. Now an older man, he couldn't risk speaking to her, not in front of his wife and children who had no doubt seen her in old photographs. They shaded a knowing looking, returned by a tight, sympathetic smile from him. That night she visited the Grill for the first time in almost forty years. She compelled the bar tend to give her a bottle of scotch and then nursed it in the darkest corner of the bar. She came close to looking for him that night.

Another twenty years passed before she heard anything from home town again. This time it was the death of the boy she once loved, the only man left in Mystic Falls who knew her. Matt's funeral was filled with friends and family. He had often mentioned in passing the loneliness he felt at still being the only human. But he had truly built a life for himself. Every last one of the people by his grave that day had been human, and everyone had loved him. Including the blonde and brunette vampires hidden in the shadows. The werewolf was nowhere to be seen.

Near on three quarters of a century had passed since he had said the words that echoed in her head. They had for years now. Every time something seemed to go wrong, they'd replay over and over. But each time she resisted the urge to follow through on them. Until now. Two marble pillars towered beside her, framing the intricately carved door.

It opened easily, gently swinging open without a sound. What's a little intruding between former enemies? Was that even the right word? She wasn't sure what they were. He had most definitely played the role of villain in more than one of their dramas but enemy? Is that a little too far?

The hall was eloquently decorated in the style he was accustomed. Drawings hung on the wall that looked overly familiar. She could hear a fire roaring elsewhere in the house. She followed the sounds of the dancing flames, hoping it would lead her to him. Sure enough, sat before the extravagant fireplace was the Orignal. Unchanged.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Sorry this update has taken so long. Hit a spot of writer's block. Then went in a slightly different direction. This was meant to be another point of view from Caroline following on directly where chapter 1 left off. But Klaus want to tell his side of the story.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century."

Near on three quarters of a century had passed since he had said the words that haunted him. They had for years now. He hadn't intended to count the years. But with each passing one, the loneliness increased. And these words were now a cruel joke, a daily reminder of how few people he cared for in his life. Until now.

He had to get out of America. Too long had been spent there, chasing dopplegangers, trying to create a family that couldn't be whole and searching for a cure that didn't exist. He started in Europe. Followed by two of his hybrids; protecting him every step of the way. Though from what, he wasn't sure.

After a few years he started tracking down his siblings once more. They had all scattered across the globe once more. No longer bound by blood they were free to live how they wished. He knew Elijah was in London. His older brother had always found it so easy to fit into whichever commuity he was currently living in but English society had always seemed to suit him best. A true gentleman. He envied him that.

The eldest, living, Mikaelson now resided in an English country manor surrounded by acres of lands, and no one to question the number of women passing through by the house, each with their own set of wounds. It was a peaceful existance, one which both brothers had craved. He rarely saw his brother interact with the women; he suspected that he still partly pined for first doppelganger. But the experience with Katrina, and first Tatia, had hardened their hearts. Elijah might once again open his heart, but it was something he was not prepared to do again. He was the man who couldn't love.

His time in England was brief. France beckoned, along with his sister. Their relationship was still unstable. But he had always been unable to refuse her when she need help or comfort. She gave her heart away too easily and this had been known to have fatal consequences. And he was always there to clean up. This time she was holed up in a Parisian hotel. Turns out she was just feeling lonely, despite having always been able to persuade people in befriending her, she was having a hard time. She was used to having someone she knew, even on unfriendly terms, near by. This wasn't the case in Paris. And he didn't stay long to watch the latest Rebekah Pity Party unravel.

He acrossed the border next. It was there he thought he saw her. He had been sat outside the cathedral in Barcelona, contemplating whether his next meal should be local or foreign when a flash of blonde and a familiar scent swept past him. In the bushel of tourist he thought he made her out with the doppelganger but he couldn't be sure. They hadn't parted on good terms, he thought she might need a few more years, so didn't follow.

He soon skipped town and found himself in Madrid where he ran into the elder Salvatore. Their dislike towards each other had not changed but neither had their love of drinking. And more importantly the hunt. They spent a couple of weeks today drying out every bar they came across, and a couple of patrons too for him. Damon was more reserved. Soon enough he was left alone, his drinking buddy was moving onto Barcelona.

It wasn't long before home began calling to him like it always did. It didn't matter where in the world he was, at some point he would get the overwhelming urge to go back home. In part this time was because he has heard she might have returned.

He travelled alone for a while, sending his hybrids ahead of him to prepare his home for him. He fed, he partied, all the things an immortal monster could do. His youngest brother found him one day. Only spent a mere few hours with him, apparently he was just a shell now. Kol had been forging out a similar reputation to the one he once had held. His brother might have aspirations of being the most fearful creature to walk the earth but he knew it was still just a stake to the heart that would end him, and he could do that easily. Whether he be a shell of his former self or not.

The final stop he made before returning to Mystic Falla was his old stomping ground in Chicago. Here he found the younger Salvatore having returned to his previous ripper ways. He reveled in seeing just unharnessed and unnecessary violence. Nostalgia for days gone by set in and he joined his former commrade in the hunts and kills. This was the one thing that had not changed in all his years alone, his desire for the kill. It was a part of him that would never fade, it burned in him. It had been dormant for a couple of decades. Sure he had killed, it was in his nature, but the ferocity hadn't been there. The younger Salvatore's lust for blood awoke that side of him and for a time it was exactly like there time together in the Roaring Twenties. But all good things come to an end, he grew tired of Chicago so split; leaving Stefan to terrorize alone. The last he heard, Damon had found him, hoping to bring back what was left of his torn humanity.

Near on three quarters of a century had passed since he had said the words that haunted him. They had for years now. He hadn't intended to count the years. But with each passing one, the loneliness increased. And these words were now a cruel joke, a daily reminder of how few people he cared for in his life. Until now. The fire roared in front of him, hypnotizing him.

She had once stood in this very room with him. He had shown her his art. He had promised to show her the world. That night he had shown her a different side to him. And she had thrown back the gift he'd given and called him out on a few home truths he'd rather not admit.

Slow, steady, confident footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He turned to shout for the hybrid to leave him be. But the words got stuck in his throat as the firelight lit her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the delay with this part. I discovered that these two can be incredibly stubborn when it comes to admitting their feelings. They just won't give anything away. Klaus refuses to soften and Caroline doesn't quite trust him enough to be open straight away. It took them some time to work it out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. This will be the final part to this fic. I may write an accompanying piece later, I have an idea in mind. Well, thanks for reading. And thanks for the feedback. It means alot! I do apologise that I never reply to any. I read most of it on my mobile phone so accessing it isn't as easy at times. But enough talking, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Neither had aged. But each held subtle differences that the other spotted instantly. For him, it was the wisdom and experience that shone in her eyes. For her it was the ease at which he held with himself, like a whole weight has been lifted and he could finally live. Yet awkwardness lingered between them. One that decades apart could not clear. No amount of avoiding each other would ever lift it. Neither knew what to say, knew what to do. They both may have actively avoided searching for the over time but both had spent a passing moment or two imagining their possible reunion.

She always thought it would be him that found her. Somewhere far away from where their problems began. He'd walk up to her, that smug smile on his face and a witty one liner would just roll off his tongue. She wouldn't be able to help it but she'd laugh. The wall she built to keep him out would crack a little. He'd apologise. He hadn't meant things to turn out how they did. And then he would kiss her. It was a dream. She'd seen too many romantic films in her years. He would never apologise; he was too proud. She wouldn't laugh and the wall wouldn't crack. And there would be no kiss.

He never actually gave any real thought to who would seek out the other. It was just assumed that they would one day find each other. Maybe across a bar, maybe on a street. But never in his home, never in Mystic Falls, never where had it all begun. There would be no apologies, no excuses and most definitely no romantic gestures. Arguments probably but no romance.

Yet here they were, where neither expected to be in sixty short years.

She let get fingers dance across the leather sofa opposite where he sat as she walked around to take a seat. There had been no formal invitation to sit but someone had to make the first move.

"I never meant to come here. All these years I've told myself to never to find you. I thought I was better off without you." When it didn't look like he was going to speak, she continued, "I travelled. I saw everything I thought the world had to offer. I saw the beauty. But I was seeing it all for the first time, it was all beautiful." She took a breath, preparing herself for her next admission, "what I'm trying to say is that I'm ready and you were right. A small town isn't enough for me now. I want you to show me the true beauty the world has to offer. If the offer still stands."

He set aside the pad he had been sketching in and reached for his remaining scotch. The ice had long since melted. "It has been a long time since I made that offer. Truth be told, I never thought you would take me up on it. Hoped, yes. But I am a realist, always have been, and one who isn't used to having what he wants come to him so easily. And you, my dear, have proven in the past to be deceitful. How can I really trust you now?"

"You trust me? After everything you did, you have the balls to ask me that?"

"I do not apologise for my actions, Caroline. Granted some of my choices may have been questionable but every single one has been justifiable. Can you honestly say that without certain sacrifices that I have made, you would have been able to live the life you have?" He took a sip of his drink, letting her consider the question for a moment.

That very thing had played on her mind for many of her later years. Would she have gotten to spend that time with Tyler? Without a pack, without being the Alpha, he doted on her more. They had been truly happy for a short time. Would her and Elena have been able to travel and live a carefree life in Europe? Without the cure, Elena had stayed immortal. She hadn't had to live through losing another friend. And she had managed to live the last sixty years without fear and completely happy. Without a doubt it wasn't all of his doing, but there was a chance that his actions had benefitted them all in some small way.

"I do not expect your forgiveness. Nor do I seek it. If you are truly serious about my offer then an understanding will need to be reached. This is who I am. And I expect total honesty. With that in mind, tell me the real reason you are here. Not your bullshit 'show me the world' reason."

"That is the real reason." It was barely a whisper.

Rising from his seat, "Enough, Caroline! I have had it with your lies." It was the first time he had ever raised his voice to her, something he hadn't actually ever imagined himself doing. He took a deep breath to compose himself. "I think you should leave now." He turned his back on her, focusing all his attention on the fire. This was not how this was meant to happen. He was meant to accept her, no matter what she said. But something always stopped him.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself before standing and moving towards the hallway, planning on exiting his life for the last time. She paused, just one step away from the hall. Defiantly she turned on her heel; he was still facing the fire. "I was lonely."

He pretended not to be listening, slowly taking a sip of his scotch.

"Everyone else in my life, they have someone. I don't. Even when I'm with my friends, I feel alone. I thought I'd find the only other person in the world who understands that kind of loneliness. I needed them... I needed you." When he didn't respond, she continued down the hallway to the front door. She had just done the bravest thing she had ever done, bared her true feelings to the monster, the man, who had played a part in destroying her life. Her friends had no idea she was here, they couldn't understand. More importantly, they wouldn't understand.

He had two choices. He could go after her, go after her and show her the world that she deserves to see. Show her all the beauty it had to offer, all of it outshone by her. Or he could stand where he was, sipping on his scotch and let her walk away again, continue with his miserably, lonely existence.

The last sound she heard before reaching the door was the sound of glass shattering.

Her hand was less than an inch away from the door handle, less than an inch away from starting her life alone, when she found herself spun around and pinned against the door. He held her firm against the cool wood by her shoulders, studying her face intently. A part of her wants to fight back, to push him away. It would of course be fruitless, he would always be stronger, always be able to overpower her. And it scared her a little. As did the part of her that wanted to kiss him. To run her fingers through his hair, down the back of his neck and across his shoulders until she gripped his arms and could pull him closer. Why did he have this effect on her? Even after all these years. Did she really want the company of a man who could easily kill her?

"Don't ever walk away from me again, Love." His eyes burned into hers, they were so close their noses practically touched.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath, tinged with blood. It was intoxicating. There was that feeling again, wanting to touch him, kiss him. Was this him accepting her request to be shown the world? Or was this the end?

He loosened his grip on her, brushing away a stray curl from her face. He could see the fear in her eyes. It was only a look he had seen a couple of times before and it had haunted him. It had only been visible to him when she was truly scared for her life.

It took all she had in her to steady her nerves, to stop herself from shaking and look him square in the eye. "Then don't ever let me." She said it with all the confidence she could muster, which admittedly wasn't a lot.

She still wasn't sure if her short life, in comparison to his, was now over. And then felt him relax, completely and utterly relax. His fingers briefly traced circles on her forearms before cupping her face, his forehead coming to rest on her's. Instinct brought her hands to his forearms, gripping tightly, like she was scared to let go, scared to lose him. Both stood comfortably still for a few long seconds. It was the most peace either had felt in a while.

He let go first, dropping his hands and taking a step back. "If you ever, ever, decide you want to leave though, you just have to say. I will fight you on it, but if it what you truly want, Love, then I shall let you go."

She let her hands drop to her side; idly her fingers started playing with the hem of her dress. "Ok. Then no more games, Klaus. No more lying or deception. Just the truth." She reached behind her, grasping for the door handle, "I should go."

"Stay."

She was tempted. So tempted. Her body scream at her to stay but her mind told her to leave. "I'll be back in the morning." She replied with a shake of her head. "I promise."

"Tomorrow will be the start of our forever. Goodnight, Caroline."


End file.
